Life Is Like a Boat
by Bluesky7
Summary: Raven leaves because the weight of her destiny bearing down upon her conscience, but she vows to return to the one she loves. Goes fast. Pointless oneshot songfic. Fluffy. RaeRob.


_**Life Is Like a Boat**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or Rei Fu's Life Is Like a Boat!

Blue: Dreamed up for no reason other than boredom.

"..." is talking

_'...' are thoughts and song lyrics_

P.O.V changes and emphasis in **bold**.

**Life Is Like a Boat**

**One-Shot**

"Do not leave, friend Raven! We would all miss you too much!" Starfire exclaimed, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Rea, you can't seriously be leaving! What're we going to do without you?"

Raven only shook her head at Beast Boy's attempts to stop her. It had been 18 months since Slade had come to her, demanding she face her destiny. To stay on Earth was destroy everything and everyone she had come to care for. To stay on Earth was to destroy _him_.

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_I never felt this empty before_

_And if I ever need someone to come along_

_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong_

"Rae, you're like a sister to me! We can work through this together, I know we can!"

Raven just shook her head again, tears now visible in her once emotionless eyes. She hugged each of them, saving _him_ for last. When she reached him, the tears spilled down her cheeks. She placed the rolled up bundle into his hands, before hugging him as well.

"Raven... You will come back to me..." His breath was hot against her neck, and it took all of Raven's willpower to actually nod in response.

"You can count on it..."

_We are all rowing the boat of fate_

_The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape_

_But if we ever get lost on our way_

_The waves would guide you through another day_

With one last look at Robin, the boy, no, man, she had come to love, Raven took off, using her powers to force herself out of the Earth's atmosphere. There was no turning back now. If she wanted to save her friends, she would have to stay away for at least 3 years. It didn't sound like a long time, but Raven knew things would never be the same when she came back.

_Tooku de iki wo shiteru toumei ni natta mitai_

_Kurayami ni omoeta kedo mekakushi sareteta dake_

_Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu_

_Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

Robin watched her go with a heavy heart. He wanted to believe so badly that she would be okay, but he knew it would turn out otherwise. If she didn't return after 4 years, he would give up all hope of her ever returning at all. He could feel her presence slowly ebbing away, leaving him with an empty feeling in his heart. He didn't want to think of why, right now. Instead, he would give up his Boy Wonder title, to become the person he was destined to be; Night Hawk.

_Nobody knows who I really am_

_Maybe they just don't give a damn_

_But if I ever need someone to come along_

_I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

It had been three and a half years, and still no sign of Raven. Robin, or rather, Night Hawk, sighed as he stared out at the city. It had been a remarkably calm few days, with no rumors of crime in all Jump City. Though he detested crime, Robin found the calm maddening. Only one thing seemed to be on his mind when he wasn't fighting, and that was _her_. He hadn't forgotten his promise to himself, and knew that soon his heart would break. Soon, he would pronounce _her_ officially dead.

_Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashitaku naru_

_Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku_

She slowly walked up behind him, careful to be silent. He had grown over the time she was gone, matured into a handsome man. She felt out of place next to his over 6 foot frame. Though he was different, she was as well. Her hair had grown out to her waist, and now she wore robes of green, but not to symbolize aggression, to symbolize completion. Her emotions were no longer at war with one another, and her destiny had successfully been avoided. She hesitantly stretched out a hand, placing it upon his shoulder.

_And every time I see your face_

_The oceans heave up to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars_

_And soon I can see the shore_

_I can see the shore_

_When will I see the shore?_

Robin jumped slightly, feeling the lightest of touches alight upon his shoulder. He whirled around, angry at being disturbed. But all rational thought left him as he gazed upon her face.

"Raven..." His voice was hoarse with emotion, his blue eyes clouded with hope.

"Boy Wonder? What happened, did you finally get a growth spurt?" Her voice still had that dry edge to it, but he could tell she was as happy to see him as he was her.

"Maybe. I see you've grown as well." Raven smiled softly, placing her hand on Robin's cheek. He flinched slightly, almost afraid he was dreaming

_I want you to know who I really am_

_I never thought I'd feel this way towards you_

_And if you ever need someone to come along_

_I will follow you, and keep you strong_

"You're real, right?" He asked softly, his larger hand covering hers. At her chuckle, his face lit up as well.

"Robin, I've missed you so much..." She murmured, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"I've missed you too, Raven. More than you can possibly comprehend... But we should get back to the tower... The others have been awaiting your return as well..." Raven nodded, certain that she wanted to see the rest of her friends. She could deal with Robin later...

_Tabi wa mata tsudzuiteku odayaka na hi mo_

_Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu_

_Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu_

_Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

After a warm homecoming, and many shared stories, Raven sat in the living room of Titan's Tower, staring out at the ocean. The others had left her alone to think, with many hugs to show that they had missed her.

"Raven?"

Raven looked up, a soft smile alighting on her features.

"You know, you were the only thing in my mind when I left..." She admitted, staring at the floor in embarrassment.

A warm hand suddenly cupped her cheek, and Robin pulled her up into his embrace. "I should hope so... I've heard those aliens just love you..."

_And every time I see your face_

_The oceans heave up to my heart_

_You make me wanna strain at the oars_

_And soon I can see the shore_

"Promise you'll never leave again..." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I promise... I won't leave you ever again, Robin. I love you..."

"I love you too, Raven..."

_Umei no fune wo kogi_

_Nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to watashitachi wo osou kedo_

_Sore mo suteki na tabi ne dore mo suteki na tabi ne_

**Owari**

Blue: Pointless, I suppose. No real reason for this, just an idea. A little sloppy, maybe I'll rewrite it when it's not 3.30 in the morning…

Cell: R/R, or whatever.

Update: Good point XlonexwolfX, I was still in Inuyasha mindset. Thanks for the reviews everyone, I never actually considered this to be something… Well, good.


End file.
